


Sunnydale gets Axed

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Xander dresses up as the greatest president America ever had. And also the greatest vampire hunter America ever had.Disclaimer : Buffy is currently in the pages of Dark Horse Comics. The other thing is under copyright infringement by 20th Century Fox.Author's Notes : This YAHF has been bugging me since that thing was published. I have taken artistic liberty with Xander. Specifically, his height.





	

Xander was standing in front of the vending machine, attempting to do one of two things. Either getting his desired drink out, or getting his money back. He soon resorted to having to shaking the dispenser to getting his desired outcome.

Just as the soda popped out, Xander reached down and picked it up. Only to see Larry standing in front of him. "I've been checking your ass out, Harris. Tell me about Summers. Do I stand a chance with her?" He asked smoothly, though he reeked of desperation.

Xander curbed his protectiveness for Buffy. If he can handle that multi-century old pedophile, aka Angel, then he can take on the school's local bully. "Larry, looking very Cro-Magnon as usual." The insult went over the jock's head. "Do you have a chance with Buffy? How do I put this?" 

According to Larry, Xander was thinking it over. But in reality, he wasn't. "Sorry, Larry. Not a chance in hell." The only good piece of advice his mother ever gave him is to be honest. Though honesty is not always the best policy.

As evident by Larry cocking his fist back, ready for a powerful jab to the face.

Neither boy realized Buffy's lightning quick reflexes, as she put Larry in a painful arm lock and pressing him against a solid beam. "You okay, Xander?" Xander is her first real friend since arriving in Sunnydale. She means to protect both he and Willow better than her old ones.

Xander's pride skyrocketed while his patience plummeted. "No. I am not alright Buffy. Thanks to you, I'm going to get it even worse later." He lectured his first crush.

Buffy was confused. "What was I supposed to do? Let him pummel you?" She asked, her own patience caving in.

Xander was almost red in the face. He scowled down at the Slayer. This always intimidated Buffy. Xander has a good foot on her. "Yes! I'm no athlete, Buffy, but I do tower over the rest of the students! Larry was just looking for an excuse to take me down! I was only protecting your honor! You may not know what it means, but Giles does! Go ask him!" He stomped off, infuriated that a girl was seen protecting him.

All the while being watched by that Nazi troll, Snyder. He smiled as he concocted a plan to expel Harris and Summers.

During study hall, Buffy was venting. And Giles was the one who was listening. Willow was enthralled in her studying while Xander was listening to music with his headphones on.

"I'm the Slayer, Giles. I Slay. That is what I do. Why is Xander so upset by that?" She ranted.

Giles shook his head. "You are the Slayer, Buffy. You slay the creatures of the night. Not roughhousing bullies into the ground. When it comes to daytime threats at school, let Xander deal with it." He sighed. "Teenage boys have much pride and little patience. Please remember that." Recalling his own teenage traumas. 

Buffy thought it over. And nodded. Realizing that Xander's pride is important. "I'll apologize to him later." She vowed.

Before the last bell could ring, Snyder walked in and handed out papers. "Sign these. The school board thought it would be character building to escort children for Trick or Treat tonight. Seeing tomorrow is not a school day, they are to be back by 8 o'clock. If not, then your educational expansion will result in expulsion." Everyone knew he was talking about Buffy.

He left to deal with other hoodlums.

Buffy and Xander both pleaded with Giles. "I am sorry, but for the night of the dead, the dead stay in. My hands are tied." He thought of the bright side to this. "Look at it this way, it will look good on your college transcripts." Giles mentioned cheerfully.

The two scoffed at the mention of college. Translation : Like we're even going to college.

Before they could leave, Giles stopped them. "Before I forget, there is something I must relay to you all." He turned to the book stacks. "You may step out now."

Upon hearing those words. A mocha skinned girl stepped out and managed a meek `hello'. Giles cleared his throat. "This is Kendra. She is from Jamaica." He started to clean his glasses. "She, too, is the Slayer."

The emotions of Buffy, Willow and Xander ranged from jealousy to disbelief to intrigue. The only one to put it together is Xander. "The Spring Fling dance." He whispered.

Giles nodded. "Buffy, when you were brought her back to life, the Slayer spirit latched onto Kendra then snapped back to you. That is why you are only at half your power level Buffy. You now share the essences with another. Your Slayer `sister', if you will."

The mention of sister sent willies into Buffy's formidable spine. She and Dawn never get along, fortunately both she and Mom are gone for the night.

Kendra stepped forward. And managed to speak louder. "Me watcher told me what happens on All Hollow's Eve. I am truly excited to be a teenager for once." The excitement left when she locked in on Xander.

The shyness returned. "Ah. I mean. Uh. I hope to be of service to you, sir." She refrained from looking at Xander.

This, of course, hurt Xander a little. "Hey, I know I'm not the most handsome guy. But even I know I'm not hideous. You can look at me." He extended his hand. "I'm Xander Harris."

This brought Kendra a little out of her shell. "It be not you. I have never been around boys, before. Ever." She admitted. Kendra lowered her head in shame.

Xander lifted her head up from underneath her chin. "Then I'm honored to be the first." He mirrored Kendra's shy, secret smile.

Willow wanted to gag, while Buffy rolled her eyes. 

+

After a short deliberation, read fight, Giles settled on a costume period from the late 1800's. That settled all parties involved. Buffy got to wear something from the time Angel was alive. (Or at least that is what Giles told her.) Willow used resolve face to be her time honored tradition. Xander and Kendra were worried about not having enough money, until Giles gave them each a $100 bill. Which sent Buffy into mall shopper mode. Giles refused, saying that Buffy has enough money on her own.

With not enough to go to Party Town, they settled on a store that just opened. Ethan's Costume Shop.

Buffy practically drooled over a ballroom gown. Willow's eyes lit up when she picked up her own costume. A ghost. Xander and Kendra, who were fast on their way to become the latest `power' couple, were stumped.

A British voice nearly made Xander jump out of his skin. "Jeez, man! Don't sneak up on people!" Xander lectured, while trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Kendra merely kept a curious eye on the owner.

He gave out a mysterious smile. "I do apologize. May I be of some assistance?" He asked.

Xander nodded. "We have mandatory T and T duty tonight. And Giles, our school librarian, said that clothes from the late 1800's would be a good idea. But I can't find anything that would fit." He mildly complained.

The name caught the owner's attention. "That wouldn't be Rupert Giles by any chance?" It wouldn't be this easy, would it? He thought to himself.

Xander nodded. "Yeah. That's right. Guess their aren't too many exiled Englishmen in Sunnydale." He confessed, not realizing that Kendra's Slayer-sense kicked in.

Ethan did a once over on Xander, then Kendra. "I think I have something that will fit each of you perfectly." He walked off and came back with two large boxes. "These two are specially made. But the buyers backed out. Unfortunately to make things even, these costumes must be sold at $75 dollars each." He said smoothly.

Before Kendra could open her mouth, Xander swiped her Franklin and gave $200 dollars to the seller. "Pleasure doing business with you. And keep the change." Xander grabbed the boxes and left

Kendra protested, at least as much as she could. "Xander, did it not worry you that he knew of Mr. Giles?" She spoke aloud.

Xander just shrugged it off. "Great Brittan is the size of New England.(I don't know that for a fact, I'm just guessing here.) Chances are, they met each other. I don't see any problem there. And you shouldn't either Kendra." The way he spoke, made Kendra want to follow Xander into Hell and back.

The two walked to the library so Giles could help them with their costumes. Giles was finally finished applying the concealer. "Their. Done." Giles put the sponge away.

Xander looked into a mirror and saw a reflection of America's 16th president. "Thanks Giles. If Buffy saw me applying make-up on myself, I think I'd never live it down." He walked over to pick up his long coat. As he slipped it on, Xander noticed something hard pressing against him. Xander reached in and pulled out a rubber axe.

Xander looked at Giles. "Giles? There wouldn't happen to be anything in your diaries about Abraham Lincoln. Would there?" He asked as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

Giles nodded. "Yes, Xander. In fact, no less than 2 presidents are mentioned. Theodore Roosevelt and Abraham Lincoln. Roosevelt came across a wild hairy man that smelled of rotted meat." He smirked at the expression on Xander's face. "Despite what people believe, Sasquatch was not involved. It was a werewolf. And there are two conflicting reports about Lincoln. One is that he spent his entire life eradicating vampires. And led them into an ambush that took them out. The other is that it involves zombies." Giles chuckled. "It is funny enough, during his presidency vampire numbers dwindled to almost nothing. And they stayed away from America until after his assassination. And if you believe the zombie killer, Lincoln orchestrated his own assassination. To prevent the zombie plague to spread." He thought that one over. "Come to think of it, that is the most plausible of the theories."

Before they could continue the idea that America's presidents are monster killers, Kendra stepped out. Dressed in clothes that looked like it belonged to a slave.

Xander was in so much shock, he dropped his axe. "Is it wrong of me to say that you make slavery sexy, Kendra?" Xander was afraid that Giles was going to head slap him.

He never did.

Kendra liked the reversal of roles, so to speak. Xander was struck speechless and she did all the talking. "Come along, President Lincoln. The children be waiting." She walked with an almost sexy sway to her hips.

Giles leaned over and whispered in Xander's ear. "Get a move on, lad. There is to be much candy tonight."

Xander picked up his axe, ran off, twirling it in the air and sliding it back in his jacket.

+

In the warehouse district, a bleached vampire was going over footage. "Bloody Hell, ducks. Look at her go! Killing this one is going to be so much fun." Spike looked over to Dru. "Something wrong love?"

Dru had her face covered in fear. "The hunter is back tonight, Spike." She whimpered.

Spike just shook his head. "Oh, pet. You should know that Holtz has not been seen in centuries. And he'd be dust by now." He tried to calm his sire down.

Dru shook her head. "Not him. The emancipator of the dark ones." She whimpered.

Despite his pale complexion, Spike went whiter than his hair. "Perhaps, just this one night, we will stay inside." Spike never met him, but Peaches stories were enough to set him strait.

Most of the time.

+

Buffy and Willow were almost done. Buffy stood in front of her mirror. "This is going to be so much fun, Willow. This is come as you aren't night. Now let's see it. Show it off, Willow." She taunted her friend.

Willow stepped out, in a hooker type outfit. She attempted to cover her bare mid-drift. "I don't know Buffy. Xander is never going to notice me. What's the use?" She admitted in defeat.

Buffy frowned. "You're right, Willow. Xander will never see you that way. But that doesn't mean you can't catch some other human guy." She smiled as Willow did the same. The doorbell rang. "Now that's Xander," She intentionally left out `and Kendra' "And Willow? I will support you no matter what." She ran down stairs to open the door.

Willow looked at herself then her costume. She grabbed her costume.

Downstairs Buffy opened the front door to see Xander and Kendra. "Well, well Xander. Who are you? Cashier at Amish R Us?" Buffy ignored Kendra again.

Xander felt the urge to grab his axe. He didn't care that it was fake. "I am the Great Emancipator. I led America during it's darkest day. I am the 16th president. I am Abraham Lincoln." He then mentioned to his companion. "And this is the leader of the Underground Railroad. She led the slaves of the south to the north for their freedom. This is Harriet Tubman." He leaned in close to Buffy and whispered something only she could hear. "You should pay more attention in history."

Xander pulled back to see Willow walk down. "Nice to see some things never change. Nice Boo you got there Willow."

For once Willow was happy for the ghost costume. It covered up her increasing blush.

+

Back at school, everyone was getting their kiddies in order. Buffy said "Hi." But Snyder told her not to speak to them. Buffy felt that would only make things more complicated.

Xander ignored the troll altogether. "Now, tears are key. Tears will normally earn you a double bagger. You can try the old `you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate, understand?" He gave them pointers as he walked back and forth. Not realizing that he was mimicking Abraham Lincoln.

+

At the costume shop, Ethan was setting everything up. And finally uncovered the Janus bust. And smiled. After tonight, Ripper will be will come out to play. Again.

+

Willow was taking her group to the next stop, when a wave of dizziness hit the air.

+

Ethan had the ceremonial make-up on and was reciting a spell in Latin. Upon finishing, he said only one word. "Showtime."

+

The owner looked down and saw little children. Then returned with candy to see monsters. She shrieked and threw the candy in the air. The little demons ran off and Willow started to cough. Then passed out. She got up and looked down to see a familiar sight. Willow in a ghost costume. She then ran off to find the others. Not realizing that something could happen to her body.

+

A tall man in a long coat and stovepipe hat got back to his feet. "That is the oddest feeling I've ever felt." And that is including his first encounter with the vampire that murdered his mother. Jack Barts.

He then looked around to see surroundings that are most unfamiliar. "This is not Washington, D.C. I have no idea where I am." He finally laid eyes upon one person he did know. A woman he had not seen since after his wedding day.

A smile reached his lips. A rarity these days. "Harriet? Is that you?" He asked with hope.

His response was a swift punch to his face. The force from the smaller woman knocked the taller man on his arse.

President Lincoln rubbed his jaw. "It's nice to see you, too, Harriet. But I think we need to set aside our past and concentrate on the present. Wherever we may be." He used the same tone as he did with the Gettysburg Address.

The leader of the Underground Railroad merely grunted.

+

Buffy was not fairing much better. Instead of being English or Irish, she was a Southern belle. Upon seeing a car, she didn't run off. Mary Surratt was merely intrigued.

After all, Jules Verne wrote of similar contraptions.

+

Along the way, Spike decided to throw caution to the wind and venture outside. And said one thing. "This is neat!" He said, his vampire visage showing.

+

After travelling for a while, Abraham and Harriet came across a woman being assaulted by a….pirate? Abraham jumped forth and grappled the man to the ground. Something he hadn't done since his youth. It was a short fight.

Upon helping the young woman up, the 16th president spoke. "Odd, Harriet. Pummeling that pirate gave me a sensation of relief. That has never occurred to me before." He confessed.

Mary looked up to see the leader of the free union. "President Lincoln. Could you tell me what is going on?" She asked, with more awe than fear lacing her words.

Lincoln stood ram-rod strait, stroking his beard. "I am not sure. One moment I was with my wife," Both man and woman did not notice the look on Harriet's face when Abraham mentioned his wife. It was one of jealousy. "the next I am here. Wherever here is."

Abraham, Harriet and Mary all contemplated what could have happened. As they were doing that, a tartlet showed up talking faster then a steam locomotive. "Guys! Thank God I've found you! Everyone became their costumes!" She ranted.

The three turned to the voice and said the same thing. "Who are you?" They asked in tandem.

The red headed girl almost paled. "Oh, no! You guys are possessed, too!" She thought it over. "OK. This is going to sound crazy, but, you are not you. Tonight is Halloween. Something went wrong and everybody turned into their costumes. All of you are my friends. We all went to the same costume shop." Willow really hoped everyone believed her.

Abraham nodded. "That is why I have been having a feeling of unrest. Perhaps I shall discuss this with Henry when I return back to my own time." He mused.

Harriet seemed to be even more upset. "This might be a foreign concept to you Lincoln, but think less and act more." She slapped his hat to the ground.

Willow squeaked. She knew of Tubman, but Willow never thought that she would actually be hostile against the greatest president that ever lived. After finding her voice, Willow spoke again. "I know where we can stay until all this is over. Please follow me."

The group ran to a familiar address. On Rodeo drive. "OK. We'll be safe here for now. This belongs to a friend of mine. Now that we have a minute, I think introductions are in order. My name is Willow Rosenberg. And I dressed up as a ghost." For good measure, she walked through a sofa.

She then walked up to the three time lost travelers. "This is a photograph of myself, Buffy and Xander." She pointed to a small picture on the mantel. "And for some reason you all became your costumes, too." Willow reasoned.

Abraham and the two ladies looked closely. "Dear God in Heaven. It is true?" `Xander' turned to Willow. "How did this happen? And how can we get back?" He asked, with a little fear in his voice.

Before Willow could answer, a loud banging caught their attention. `Xander' walked over and opened the door. Cordelia popped in wearing a cat suit in tatters. Willow rushed over. "OK. Your name is Cordelia and you are not a cat. And we're friends. Sort of." She rushed out.

Queen C nodded. "That's nice Willow, and you went mental when?" Clearly tired of the night's actions.

Willow was shocked. "How come you're didn't become your costume?" She was confused.

Cordelia was brushing out her hair. "I don't know what that means. One minute I was with my date, the next he turned into Jo-Jo the Dog-Faced Boy. You think I'll get my deposit back from Party Town?" She did a once over on her costume. "Somehow I doubt it."

Willow thought it over. "So that means only the people who bought from the new place were affected." She pondered out loud. And that led to something else. "Cordelia. I need you to stay here and look after the others. I'm going to get Giles."

Cordelia was miffed. "Who died and made her boss?" Not realizing that Willow ran through the front door.

`Xander', his eyes wide, spoke. "I believe she just did." He then went about to working with one of his most entrusted friends. His silver coated, rail splitting axe.

+

Willow ran faster than normal, due to her untimely demise. And made it to the library in no time. "Giles! Something happened!" She screamed like a banshee.

Giles walked out. "Yes Willow. What is the matter?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

Willow spoke, at Willow speed. So it came out like a million miles an hour. "We all became our costumes." She explained.

Giles, who clearly did not believe her, nodded. "I see, and you are a prostitute?" He worked hard to keep a strait face.

Willow shook her head. "No. I'm a ghost. Not a hooker." She ran her hand through Giles' face.

They went onto researching.

+

Meanwhile, the fit has hit the shan. When Angel showed up and Abraham tackled him. "Vampires. Scum of the Earth." He seethed.

Upon hearing that voice, Angel's mouth went dry. Well, drier. "The Great Emancipator, and the scourge of all vampires. The destroyer of zombies."

Harriet scoffed. "Please. His ego is bigger than the Indian territories. He doesn't need any more encouraging." She insulted the president.

Mary gasped. "How could you speak to the president like that?" She asked in shock.

Harriet turned to Mary. "Easy. Besides, he chose someone safe over someone who loves him." She mentioned of her hidden feelings.

Angel looked to Cordelia. "What's going on?" He asked the girl that lusts over him.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I think they have some kind of amnesia." She responded.

+

Back at the library, Willow and Giles were researching. Well, Giles was. Willow was merely looking at books that were already open. "You know, Giles. Research was easier when I could actually move the pages." She complained.

Giles turned to her. "Yes, Willow. Is there anything you can recall from before the possession that would prove fruitful?" He asked in Watcher-mode.

Willow thought it over. "Yeah. Cordelia got her costume at Party Town. She dressed as a cat." She strung out.

This caught Giles' attention. "I see. And she became an actual cat?" He prodded. Hoping that Willow will get to the point.

She shook her head. "No. Only the people that bought costumes at the new place did." Willow thought it over some more. "In fact, it just opened today."

Giles rolled his eyes. "And what is the name of the store, Willow?" His blood pressure is rising. He can feel it.

Willow tried to remember, she has been traumatized enough tonight. "Oh! I remember. Ethan's Costume Shop." Willow spouted off.

For the first time in the past 20 years, Ripper has come out to play. "Go back to the others. I will deal with Ethan. Now." He instructed Willow.

She ran off without noticing that Giles reached for a switchblade knife.

+

Willow made it back to find everything in complete chaos. Fake demons broke in and scared off Buffy. Well actually it was Angel going full-on vampire due to the break-in that scared Buffy off.

And the six of them found themselves at a warehouse. With Spike and Drusilla ready for the kill.

What really shocked Willow is seeing Xander decapitating real vampires with ease. And Kendra doing the same. It was almost scary seeing how well they work together.

Two halves to a whole.

And Willow realized in that moment, that she will never be with Xander.

Xander shouted out to Angel. "Angelus! Save her!" Referring to Buffy. He pulled out a single shot flintlock gun and pointed it at Spike. The shot hit him in the head.

However the ball was iron, not silver. So it just aggravated him, not kill him.

Which gave Angel the opening he needed. Throwing Spike into a wall and punching Drusilla in the face. He grabbed Buffy and ran to a more fortifying position. I.E., leaving her with Cordelia.

+

By now Giles has found Ethan's stink hole. He opened the door to find Ethan walking out. "My, my. This is the last place I thought I'd find you here, Ripper." He chuckled.

Ripper was having none of it. "How do I stop the spell, Ethan?" It was more threat than request.

He ignored the question. "They don't know who you are, do they Ripper? The real you. Not the stuffy Watcher they all admire. The dark magic user." Before he could continue, a punch landed him on his arse. 

Giles was almost fed up. "Tell me now, Ethan." He pulled out his knife.

Ethan just smiled. "Say `please', Ripper." He chuckled just as a kick struck his rib cage. He coughed up some blood. "Break the statue."

Giles walked, then turned. "Leave, and never return. If that happens, I will finish what I have started tonight." He promised.

He moved into the back room. And saw the Janus bust. Giles hefted it into the air and threw it onto the hardwood flooring. It shattered.

+

Just as Xander was going to slice Spike's head clean off, the axe bounced off his neck. The vampire smiled. But before he could continue, Drusilla spoke. "The night is over, Spike. The Slayers are back."

He looked to see, not one, but two Slayers ready to kill him. "Another time, perhaps." He grabbed his sire and ran off.

Leaving the others to get the children back.

+

The next day, Giles ventured to the shop. It was abandoned and the only thing left was a note. "Better luck next time, Ripper."

+

Later that day, the others were discussing the after-affects. And they were lamenting on much the same. "I wish I could have warned Mary Surratt against that silver-tongued actor." Buffy mentioned, with a great amount of regret. Xander nodded. "I was screaming at Lincoln until I was blue in the face. To stop him from going to the play." He felt tears build up.

Kendra kept quiet on the subject. She was unsure whether her feelings for Xander are genuine or merely residual from Harriett Tubman.

Willow was bummed out, as being just a ghost version of herself. But oddly enough, she seemed to be more sure of herself as a girl. Wearing skirts now.

Giles nodded. "I see. Well, I don't see any concerns. And if there are nightmares, they should filter out sooner rather than later. That will be all." As they left, he called out to Xander and Kendra. "Xander. Kendra. Would you two be as too kind and stay a moment?" This time was a question that was asked politely.

They stayed. Giles brought over a diary that was quite old. "This is from Harriett Tubman herself. It details her conflicted feelings. And her distraught from the assassination. That day she cast a strong spell to ensure they would be together again." He opened to the bookmarked page. With detailed drawings and accounts. "This is a reincarnation spell. One that worked only too well. The spell wasn't perfect. It kept them apart for over a century."

He continued. "It was in combination with the Chaos spell and Tubman's own spell that caused the strong sense of familiarity among you two." Giles saw the look on their faces. "Do not take this the wrong way. Spell or not, there is no way that would make you feel something that wasn't there before. That I am most certain of." He sighed. "Now. I believe there is a whole day to enjoy. And don't forget, there is Slaying tonight."

This made the two feel better. "Xander, how about we spend the day together?" Kendra asked, feeling her girl resolve sharpen.

Xander smiled. "I'd like that very much, Kendra." He responded in full honesty.

Before they could move off, Buffy stopped them. "Excuse me, Kendra, but I have to talk to Xander. Alone." She stopped for a heartbeat. "Please." She sounded sincere.

Kendra nodded and walked off. "Xander. There is something that I remember before all the craziness started. About yesterday with Larry." Xander cut her off. "I'm really trying to repress here, Buffy." He scowled at his friend. Buffy held up her hand. "Please, Xander. Listen."

His features softened. And then he nodded. "OK. I realize that you may have more pride than patience. And also you have to fight your own battles. Your own personal demons. And I have learn to let you fight them. On your own." She hoped that would sink in.

It did. "Thank you for realizing that, Buffy. And I accept your apology." Xander mentioned.

Buffy smiled, she finally led with her head. And it worked. "How about we head out today? Just the two of us?" She asked.

Xander shook his head. "I'm sorry, Buffy. Kendra and I already made plans. Besides, and I am trying not to heave when I say this, you should give Angel a try. He's as new to this whole white hat thing as you are. Cut him some slack. But mark my words, if he turns on us, I will kill him. Because I get the feeling you won't." He walked off to join Kendra.

And that gave Buffy something to chew on.

+

Several months later.

And true to Xander's words, Buffy was almost catatonic. And it was up to the newly rejuvenated Abraham Lincoln to stop the end of the world. Again.

Axe clashed against sword. Dark magic against holy metal. "I told you back at the hospital, Angelus, you're going to die and I'm going to be there." With that he swung his axe and into the heart and out into the statue. The leftover blood made contact with the Acathla tribute. And the portal was shut down.

Xander just hoped that Buffy would forgive him.

Afterwards, Xander met up with his girlfriend. And hugged her until the sun rose.

With the souls of the lost gazing at them.

THE END


End file.
